Her Name is Bree
by AzulaTano
Summary: Once upon a time a sheltered soul was thrown into an unfamiliar world. That world desperately needed a hero. And you were that hero Bree. Do you remember? We needed you to believe And you did. The Story of both the Hero and and the Villain that were born inside of Bree Davenport.


**This is a little piece I wrote based off of The Comic Con Preview of Once Upon A Time's Fifth season where Snow gives a speech to Emma. This is an edited Version of the speech given to Bree by her own parent with snippets of support behind it. I would highly suggest watching the preview, it is only like 2 minutes long but really intense, as I hope this story evokes some kind of emotion for you. Hopefully is won't take you far into the story to see who is preaching to her about the darkness.**

 **Note: The writing in both bold and italics is the speech, the regular text are the stories behind it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

 _ **Once upon a time a sheltered soul was thrown into an unfamiliar world.**_

Bree couldn't contain her excitement as her new step-brother lead her and her brothers into the elevator. She had never even been upstairs before, or even out of the house, let alone school! Every other millisecond she found her fidgeting somehow, either fixing her hair, or her clothes, while keeping a steadfast, ecstatic smile on her face.

 _ **That world desperately needed**_

 _ **A hero**_

"Around the globe the population has tried our best to combat the rising crime rate, natural disasters, and man made accidents," Channel Five's star reporter emphasized. "The world is in peril. But there is little we can do to stop this. The world needs is a hero,"

 _ **And you were that hero Bree**_

 _ **Do you remember?**_

Bree stood in her capsule, brushing her hair before going to sleep.

"Quite the night, huh?"

Bree opened her capsule door and stepped out to converse with her step mother. "Hey Tasha. I hope you aren't to mad about tonight,"

Tasha sighed. "I am upset about Leo lying and sneaking to go off on the mission with you guys, but all you guys are okay," she said. "And on the bright side, you successfully completed your first mission! Congratulations!" Tasha grinned.

"Yeah," Bree muttered, biting her lip.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" Tasha asked.

Bree nodded. "Yeah, it is just, this is what I have been working for my whole life, and now that it is here, I just, ugh," Bree murmured.

"You can't feel happy about it can you?" Tasha guessed.

"Exactly!" Bree huffed. "This is supposed to be my life! I should be enjoying it!"

"I know honey," Tasha said, tucking a loose strand of her step-daughter's hair away. "But for know, be happy for all the lives that you are your brothers saved tonight,"

"I guess that was pretty awesome," Bree admitted, a grin growing on your face.

"It was very awesome," Tasha agreed, "Your officially a hero know,"

"A hero?"

Tasha smiled. "Of course, a hero. You risked your own life to save those of others, not many people can do what you did. Not just physically, but emotionally,"

"But my bionics are the reason-"

"The reason you can run so fast, but that isn't what makes you a hero. Being yourself is what makes you a hero, because that is who you are inside," Tasha assured her.

"Thanks," Bree said.

Tasha smiled. "Your welcome, good night my little hero," cooed, kissing her on the forehead before Bree stepped back into her capsule.

 _ **We needed you to believe**_

 _ **And you did**_

"Chase, I don't think I can do this," Bree cried, clentching her hands together.

"Of course you can Bree, I believe in you! We all do!" Chase cried through the pounding rain.

Bree bit her lip, realizing what she ultimately had to do.

"Bree, be careful!" Adam yelled as his sister ran through the thundering rain to reach the generator.

Chase, even though he had been quite worried, couldn't help but smile as he saw his big sister save the day.

 _ **But something happened along the way**_

Chase trotted up the stairs to see his older sister staring into the mirror hanging on the wall. He gave her a strange look. "Bree, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bree replied coldly, continuing her gaze into the mirror and tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"You sure? It is time for training and we need to get downstairs," Chase informed her.

Bree smirked. "I'm not going to training today,"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Why not, did you talk to Mr. Davenport?"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I don't need to run anything by him. Or you for that matter," she huffed, heading down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked, following her downstairs.

"Where ever I want," Bree shrugged, sliding on her jacket and walking straight out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase called. "Something is wrong with Bree!"

 _ **The endless battles against the forces of evil took their toll**_

The bionic teenagers and their uncle sat around the lab in despair, hoping Donald would be all right.

Bree suddenly stood up and turned towards the tunnel.

"Bree, you okay?" Douglas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bree muttered. "I think I am just going to hit the hay in one of the spare bed rooms,"

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep in your capsule tonight? Your bionics underwent a lot of pressure tonight-"

"I'll be fine," Bree interrupted.

"Do you at least want something to eat before you-"

"Douglas, I'll be fine! Okay?" Bree snapped running off before waiting for an answer.

While Douglas stood there, dumbfounded, Bree raced to the spare bed room and planted herself firmly onto the bed.

After the events of this long day, all she could do is grab onto the sheets and cry.

 _ **Was it the lies?**_

"How could you keep all of this from us!" Bree screeched at him

"Everything I did was to protect you," Donald insisted.

Bree scrunched up her face. "Yeah, right, what ever it takes to help you sleep at night!"

Donald grabbed her arm. "Bree, believe it or not, I care about you are your siblings more than you could ever realize. If I had to do what I did all over again to protect you I would,"

"Well I wish you hadn't!" Bree screamed. "You did it for yourself, not for us, you greedy, selfish ego-maniac!"

Donald's face hardened. "Bree Davenport I am your father, you will not talk to me like that,"

"You are not my father!" Bree cried.

"Whether you like it or not, I am the one who raised you Bree and I am your father," Donald replied as calm as he could.

"I don't care!" Bree huffed, turning around and speeding away.

 _ **The loss?**_

"Poor Leo! He was trying to save us". When she thought Leo was gone, she couldn't feel anything. Even he anger towards Donald became numb as she turned to him for comfort.

"He's out of surgery, but it is still touch and go". She may have done what many thought was impossible- Bree and her brother's defeated Krane. But not before he nearly took the life of their father. If it wasn't for Leo, Donald would be gone.

"Chase, he's gone, and it's all my fault". A stupid boy. Not even that, an android. She had been so stupid, so blind, and it had almost cost Bree her brother's life.

 _ **The struggle for love?**_

Being single really shouldn't have bothered her. It really shouldn't have. But the fact that no guy wanted to date a girl that they thought was unveiled at this year's auto show really bothered her. Did normal teenage girls suffer like this? She had got her hopes with Jake, and look how that had turned out. Then there was Troy, he wasn't even really human, and she was so desperate that Chase almost died because her.

The only solution seemed to be to stop hoping. And to stop looking for any sort of love.

 _ **Something opened your heart to the shadows.**_

"Yeah Bah-ree!" Caitlin scowled.

With a single twitch of her eye, Bree snapped. She turned to her friend, a helpless civilian, and let loose. Adam and Leo had to forcibly pry her off of Caitlin as Chase checked her for any injuries. She was pretty scratched up.

"Bree! What were you thinking?!" Donald exclaimed, sitting alone with his daughter in his office.

"She was getting on my nerves," Bree growled.

"I thought to invited her here to be "mature". How could you loose control like that? And hurt a civilian! You are supposed to be a role model, and an upstanding citizen no doubt," Donald lectured. "You are just lucky she didn't end up worse and agreed to leave the media and law enforcement out of it, well,"

"Well goodie for you," Bree huffed, rolling her eyes. "Can I go back now?"

"No Bree! Not until you understand the gravity of your actions," Donald responded firmly.

"I don't see the issue here. That annoying brat got what was coming to her, and I used my assets to make sure of it," Bree shrugged.

"Assets? Bree, do you here yourself? You are sounding just like.."

"Just like who?" Bree challenged.

"Just like your birth father," Donald shouted. "Just like him when he took what he wanted, did what he wanted without thinking how it hurt other people. When he committed evil crimes off his whims and let everyone else clean up the mess,"

"Well, that seems like fun," Bree smirked.

"To your capsule, now!" Donald barked.

 _ **No one knows the lure of evil more than I**_

 _ **I have felt it's embrace**_

"Douglas, what have you done?" Donald asked in horror, finally seeing the contents of his brother's computer. Sales to terrorists, links to hit lists, plans to put bionic chips in genetically engineered humans. It was unthinkable!

"I am doing what you aren't strong enough to do," Douglas shrugged.

"Strength has nothing to do with this. Why would you want to do these horrible things. Money? Revenge? Power? Is it really worth it?" Donald questioned.

Douglas grinned. "Of course it is, but that isn't even the best part,"

"Then what is it?" Donald asked, slowly raising an eyebrow.

"This," Douglas laughed before he ripped his brother's heart out.

 _ **Now I am here to implore**_

 _ **Remember who you are Bree Davenport**_

"You are my daughter, their sister, an amazing friend," Douglas said. "Why would you want to hurt all these people and do such horrible things? You used to be a hero, don't you remember?"

"I-I, uh," Bree stopped.

"You don't have to do this Bree," Douglas warned, taking her arm.

 _ **Resist temptation**_

 _ **Step back into the light**_

"You can be a hero again. I know you still have that light inside you, and you can use it again. I have faith in you. We all do,"

 _ **I will not lose my daughter, my child, my hope**_

Douglas couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he held the precious bundle in his arm. Bree. His little Bree. He stayed perfectly still, not wishing to upset her, but the newborn infant sniffled and squirmed anyway. "Shh, shh, it's okay Bree. Daddy's here, and he's not going to let anything happen to you, I promise," he whispered, holding her close.

 _ **To Darkness**_

Bree zipped up her jacket, looking into the mirror with pride. "It's time to go have some fun, a weekend of evil," she grinned and winked into the mirror. Bree speed to the small burning town, taking in the burning scent with sick satisfaction. Many of it's citizens were hiding, cowering in fear. But one little boy stole Bree's attention. She saw him through the flames, taking cover under behind the debris after loosing the only family he had ever know. And through the flames, she smiled at him.

* * *

The remaining Davenports gathered in the lab, working on their game plan. The plan to return their daughter and sister to them.

"What ever it takes," Douglas said, handing the tightly bound brown leather book to his brother.

"What ever it takes," Donald repeated in little more than a whisper.

" ** _We will find you_** **,** " Douglas declared. " ** _I promise_** ,"

* * *

The Dark One curled his inhuman fingers around the cell bars, leaning in towards the Prince and heavily pregnant Princess.

"Tell me, what is her name?"

Prince Douglas stood protectively in front of his wife, who stepped around to face the monster.

Princess Regina looked at him straight in the eye.

 _ **"Bree. Her Name is Bree,"**_

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought about this piece, I really enjoyed writing it and could not get it out of my head. I really love both Lab Rats and Once Upon a Time and have a lot of ideas for fanfics combining elements of OUAT with Lab Rats. Thanks! ~AzulaTano**


End file.
